Google Doodles of 2016
January new-years-day-2016-5637619880820736-5681717746597888-ror.gif|New Year's Day (1st), Version 1 new-years-day-2016-5637619880820736-5146118144917504-ror.gif|New Year's Day (1st), Version 2 New-years-2016-5637619880820736-5764640680181760-ror.gif|New Year's Day (1st), Version 3 New-years-day-2016-5637619880820736-res.png|New Year's Day (1st). This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Holidays-2016-eastern-europe-day-2-6333066731585536-hp2x.jpg|Holidays 2016 (7th) (Eastern Europe) Google doodle.jpg|41st Anniversary of the Discovery of the Mountain of the Butterflies (9th) (Selected Countries) 41st-anniversary-of-the-discovery-of-the-mountain-of-the-butterflies-5704071614824448-res.png|41st Anniversary of the Discovery of the Mountain of the Butterflies (9th). This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Google768462846186.png|Children's Day (9th) (Thailand) Alice-pauls-131st-birthday-6295765804646400.2-hp2x.png|Alice Paul’s 131st Birthday (11th) (United States) Charles-perraults-388th-birthday-5071286030041088-hp2x.jpg|Charles Perrault’s 388th Birthday (12th) (Selected Countries) Teachers-day-2015-canada-bulgaria-5207159130292224.2-hp2x.gif|Teacher's Day (15th) (Venezuela) Taiwan-elections-2016-6237992018509824-hp2x.jpg|Taiwan Elections 2016 (16th) (Taiwan) Teachers-day-2015-canada-bulgaria-5207159130292224.2-hp2x.gif|Teacher's Day (16th) (Thailand) Martin-luther-king-jr-day-2016-4899278629634048-hp2x.jpg|Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2016 (18th) (United States) mlk.JPG|Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2016-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Sophie-taeuber-arps-127th-birthday-6314875858976768.2-hp2x.jpg|Sophie Taeuber-Arp’s 127th Birthday (19th) (Selected Countries) Jose-alfredo-jimenezs-90th-birthday-4883794869878784.2-hp2x.jpg|José Alfredo Jiménez’s 90th Birthday (19th) (Mexico) Lola-flores-93rd-birthday-5451340874514432-hp2x.jpg|Lola Flores’ 93rd Birthday (21st) (Selected Countries) Naguib-el-rihanis-127th-birthday-5124310219882496-hp2x.jpg|Naguib El Rihani’s 127th Birthday (21st) (North Africa, Middle East) Grandmothers-day-2016-poland-5179568665133056-hp2x.jpg|Grandmother's Day 2016 (21st) (Poland) cats.JPG|Grandparent's Day 2016-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. 252454275.png|Wilbur Scoville’s 151st Birthday (22nd) (Selected Countries) 738366.png|Wilbur Scoville’s 151st Birthday (22nd) (Selected Countries) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Grandmothers-day-2016-poland-5179568665133056-hp2x.jpg|Grandfather's Day 2016 (22nd) (Poland) Googledoodleforsearch2016.jpeg|Grandfathers Day 2016 (22nd) (Poland) This only appears when you search. australia-national-day-2016-5091702828171264-hp2x.jpg|Australia National Day 2016 - D4G AU Winner (26th)(Australia) eye.JPG|Australia National Day 2016 - D4G AU Winner-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. india-republic-day-2016-6291501539655680-hp2x.jpg|India Republic Day 2016 (26th)(India) camel.JPG|India Republic Day 2016-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. 90th-anniversary-of-the-first-demonstration-of-television-6281357497991168.2-hp2x.jpg|90th Anniversary of the first demonstration of Television (26th) (Selected Countries expect Australia) tv.JPG|90th Anniversary of the first demonstration of Television-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. beatrice-tinsleys-75th-birthday-5688837634260992-hp2x.jpg|Beatrice Tinsley’s 75th Birthday (27th) (Selected Countries) hidetsugu-yagis-130th-birthday-5137943922475008.3-hp2x.gif|Hidetsugu Yagi’s 130th Birthday (28th) (Selected Countries) atenta.JPG|Hidetsugu Yagi’s 130th Birthday-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. amrita-sher-gils-103rd-birthday-6242590452088832.2-hp2x.jpg|Amrita Sher-Gil’s 103rd Birthday (30th) (Selected Countries) art.JPG|Amrita Sher-Gil’s 103rd Birthday-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. February Celebrating-frederick-douglass-6263843829317632-hp2x.jpg|Celebrating Frederick Douglass (1st) (United States) Doodle-4-google-2015-new-zealand-winner-6324819370967040-hp2x.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2015 - New Zealand Winner (3rd) (New Zealand) Yam-kim-fais-103rd-birthday-5697151885639680-hp2x.png|Yam Kim Fai’s 103rd Birthday (4th) (China) Weiberfastnacht-2016-5107277319110656.3-hp2x.gif|Weiberfastnacht 2016 (4th) (Germany) Frantiska-plaminkovas-141st-birthday-6217602735013888-hp2x.jpg|Františka Plamínková’s 141st Birthday (5th) (Czech Republic, Slovakia) Google36654.jpg|Concepts Dmitri-mendeleevs-182nd-birthday-5692309846884352-hp2x.jpg|Dmitri Mendeleev’s 182nd Birthday (8th) (Selected Countries) 3672537.png|Dmitri Mendeleev’s 182nd Birthday (8th) (Selected Countries) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Lunar-new-year-2016-5134827118395392-hp2x.jpg|Lunar New Year 2016 (8th) (Selected Countries) 663.png|Lunar New Year 2016 (8th) (Selected Countries) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Lunar-new-year-2016-vietnam-5670688444645376-hp2x.jpg|Lunar New Year 2016 (8th) (Vietnam) 73232563735.png|Lunar New Year 2016 (8th) (Vietnam) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. 475-anniversary-of-santiago-city-foundation-5715633398349824.2-hp2x.jpg|475 Anniversary of Santiago City Foundation (12th) (Chile) valentines-day-2016-5699846440747008-5096695956242432-ror.gif|Valentine's Day (14th) Version 1 valentines-day-2016-5699846440747008-5703128158568448-ror.gif|Valentine's Day (14th) Version 2 valentines-day-2016-5699846440747008-5129251808346112-ror.gif|Valentine's Day (14th) Version 3 valentines-day-2016-5699846440747008-res.png|Valentine's Day (14th). This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Serbia-national-day-2016-4829575605387264-hp2x.jpg|Serbia National Day 2016 (15th) (Serbia) Lithuania-independence-day-2016-5657255531773952-hp2x.jpg|Lithuania Independence Day 2016 (16th) (Lithuania) 48273254.png|Lithuania Independence Day 2016 (16th) (Lithuania) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Rene-laennecs-235th-birthday-5654467158474752-hp2x.jpg|Rene Laennec’s 235th Birthday (17th) (Selected Countries) Tamaki-miuras-132nd-birthday-5733409596899328.3-hp2x.jpg|Tamaki Miura’s 132nd Birthday (22nd) (Japan) Lantern-festival-2016-hk-6238324839677952-hp2x.jpg|Lantern Festival 2016 (22nd) (Hong Kong, China) Lantern-festival-2016-4824959689949184-hp2x.jpg|Lantern Festival 2016 (22nd) (Selected Countries) Draginja-ljocic-milosevics-161st-birthday-5955475512229888-hp2x.jpg|Draginja Ljočić Milošević’s 161st Birthday (22nd) (Serbia) Maria-erika-olofsdotter-kruukkas-150th-birthday-6232334573502464-hp2x.jpg|Maria Erika Olofsdotter Kruukka’s 150th Birthday (22nd) (Sweden) Lesya-ukrainkas-145th-birthday-5183656366702592-hp2x.jpg|Lesya Ukrainka’s 145th Birthday (25th) (Ukraine) Ireland-elections-2016-5446311652360192.4-hp2x.jpg|Ireland Elections 2016 (26th) (Ireland) Dominican-republic-national-day-2016-5653817813106688-hp2x.jpg|Dominican Republic National Day 2016 (27th) (Dominican Republic) Leap-year-2016-5690429188079616-hp2x.gif|Leap Year 2016 (29th) (Selected Countries) 5y65y.jpg|Leap Year 2016 (29th). (Selected Countries) This doodle only appears while searching on Google. Rukmini-devis-112th-birthday-5764124652863488.2-hp2x.jpg|Rukmini Devi’s 112th Birthday (29th) (India) March St-davids-day-2016-5676738174517248-hp2x.jpg|St. David's Day 2016 (1st) (United Kingdom) Marija-juric-zagorkas-143rd-birthday-5094305578352640.2-hp2x.jpg|Marija Juric Zagorka’s 143rd Birthday (2nd) (Croatia) Girls-day-2016-5090867859685376-hp2x.jpg|Girl's Day 2016 (3rd) (Japan) 42nd-anniversary-of-rio-niteroi-bridge-opening-5135341440729088.2-hp2x.jpg|42nd Anniversary of Rio-Niteroi Bridge Opening (4th) (Brazil) ghana-national-day-2016-5136896487325696-hp2x.jpg|Ghana National Day 2016 (6th) (Ghana) mothers-day-2016-uk-ie-5761021936402432-hp2x.jpg|Mother's Day 2016 (6th) (UK,Ireland) unnamedghgfhfghhgf.gif|Georges Perec’s 80th Birthday (7th) (Selected Countries) georges-perecs-80th-birthday-6327856558768128.2-hp2x.jpg|Georges Perec’s 80th Birthday (Static) icc-world-twenty20-opening-day-2016-5584871592296448-hp2x.jpg|ICC World Twenty20 Opening Day 2016 (7th) (India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh) gfhhgfhgfgfhgfhhfg.gif|Women's day (8th) (Global) Clara-rockmores-105th-birthday-5705876574830592.3-hp2x.jpg|Clara Rockmore’s 105th Birthday (9th) Total-solar-eclipse-2016-5133038348402688-hp2x.gif|Total Solar Eclipse 2016 (9th) Ratchanee-sripaiwans-85th-birthday-5462367850725376-hp2x.jpg|Ratchanee Sripaiwan's 86th Birthday (11th) Icc-new-zealand-v-india-5721107560660992.2-hp2x.jpg|ICC - New Zealand v India (15th) 80th-anniversary-of-kasprowy-wierch-cableway-launch-6305923855286272-hp2x.gif |80th Anniversary of Kasprowy Wierch cableway launch (15th) Caroline-herschels-266th-birthday-5149061126553600-hp2x.gif|Caroline Herschel’s 266th Birthday (16th) Icc-pakistan-v-bangladesh-5727454180147200-hp2x.jpg |ICC - Pakistan v Bangladesh (16th) st-patricks-day-2016-4834639321497600-hp.gif|St. Patricks Day (17th) st-patricks-day-2016-4834639321497600-res.png|St. Patricks Day (17th). This doodle will only appear while searching on google Icc-sri-lanka-v-afghanistan-6298557323673600-hp2x.jpg|ICC - Sri Lanka v Afghanistan (17th) Xiaolurens-17th-birthday-5185114826866688-hp2x.gif|Xiaolüren’s 17th birthday (18th) Icc-australia-v-new-zealand-4794602181623808-hp2x.jpg |ICC - Australia v New Zealand (18th) Icc-india-v-pakistan-5920502088466432-hp2x.jpg|ICC - India v Pakistan (19th) Fathers-day-2016-bolivia-croatia-italy-spain-5098921191800832-hp2x.jpg|Father's Day 2016 (19th) (Bolivia, Croatia, Italy, Spain) fathers-day-2016-us-5562299671642112-res.png|Father's Day (19th)-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. First-day-of-spring-2016-northern-hemisphere-5727786629070848-hp2x.gif|First Day of Spring 2016 (Northern Hemisphere) (20th) Icc-sri-lanka-v-west-indies-4888550698909696-hp2x.jpg |ICC - Sri Lanka v West Indies (20th) Tunisia-national-day-2016-5102192186884096-hp2x.jpg|Tunisia National Day 2016 (20th) First-day-of-fall-2016-southern-hemisphere-5703954739494912-hp2x.gif |First Day of Fall 2016 (Southern Hemisphere) (20th) Icc-australia-v-bangladesh-5759441086447616-hp2x.jpg|ICC - Australia v Bangladesh (21st) Nowruz-2016-6228092093726720-hp2x.jpg |Nowruz 2016 (21st, 22nd) (21st : Azerbaijan, Kyrgystan, Slovenia, Uzbekistan 22nd : Kazakhstan) Nizar-qabbanis-93rd-birthday-5637991772979200-hp2x.jpg|Nizar Qabbani’s 93rd birthday (21st) Alda-merinis-85th-birthday-5112152459313152-hp2x.jpg|Alda Merini’s 85th birthday (21st) Doodle-4-google-2016-us-winner-5664555055185920-hp2x.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2016 - US winner (21st) Holika-festival-2016-5722532684496896-hp2x.gif|Holika Festival 2016 (22nd) Icc-new-zealand-v-pakistan-5652568341479424-hp2x.jpg |ICC - New Zealand v Pakistan (22nd) Holika-festival-2016-5722532684496896-hp2x.gif|Holi Festival 2016 (24th) Klavdiya-shulzhenkos-110th-birthday-5655176474001408-hp2x.jpg|Klavdiya Shulzhenko’s 110th birthday (24th) William-morris-182nd-birthday-6264940497207296-hp2x.jpg |William Morris’ 182nd birthday (24th) Icc-pakistan-v-australia-5156669538435072-hp2x.jpg|ICC - Pakistan v Australia (25th) Bangladesh-national-day-2016-6200941726400512-hp2x.jpg|Bangladesh Independence Day 2016 (26th) Icc-england-v-sri-lanka-5630198541189120-hp2x.jpg|ICC - England v Sri Lanka (26th) Icc-india-v-australia-5699642525220864-hp2x.jpg|ICC - India v Australia (27th) 240th-anniversary-of-the-bolshoi-theaters-foundation-5201379213705216-hp2x.jpg|240th Anniversary of the Bolshoi Theater's Foundation (28th) Icc-south-africa-v-sri-lanka-5674310539673600-hp2x.jpg|ICC - South Africa v Sri Lanka (28th) Angela-ruiz-robless-121st-birthday-5664007455244288-hp2x.jpg|Ángela Ruiz Robles’s 121st Birthday (28th) Doodle-4-google-2016-ireland-winner-5688214335520768-hp2x.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2016 — Ireland Winner (28th) Icc-mens-semi-final-new-zealand-v-england-5678423504584704.2-hp2x.jpg|ICC - Men’s Semi-Final - New Zealand v England (30th) Icc-mens-semi-final-india-v-west-indies-5746904882216960-hp2x.jpg |ICC - Men’s Semi-Final - India v West Indies (31st) April Start-of-the-100th-tour-of-flanders-5684022816538624-hp2x.jpg|Start of the 100th tour of Flanders (3rd) Icc-finals-6262592478642176-hp2x.jpg |ICC - Finals - England v West Indies (3rd) Cazuzas-58th-birthday-6193367249584128-hp2x.jpg|Cazuza’s 58th birthday (4th) 120th-anniversary-of-first-modern-olympic-games-6314245085986816-hp2x.jpg |120th Anniversary of First Modern Olympic Games (6th) Pandit-ravi-shankars-96th-birthday-6265541272535040-hp2x.jpg|Pandit Ravi Shankar’s 96th birthday (7th) Peru-elections-2016-6246972769959936-hp2x.jpg |Peru Elections 2016 (10th) Songkran-festival-2016-5727044953440256-hp2x.jpg |Songkran Festival 2016 (13th) Teachers-day-2016-ecuador-5634138382008320-hp2x.gif |Teacher's Day 2016 (Ecuador) (13th) Samaun-samadikuns-85th-birthday-5640351287083008.2-hp2x.jpg|Samaun Samadikun’s 85th birthday (15th) Mohammed-ghani-hikmats-87th-birthday-5708620060688384-hp2x.jpg |Mohammed Ghani Hikmat’s 87th birthday (20th) Ra-kartinis-137th-birthday-5768297812328448-hp2x.jpg|R.A. Kartini's 137th Birthday (21st) (Indonesia) Purple Rain Doodle.gif|"Purple Rain" (21st) doodle to commemorate Prince (United States) Googledoodle1.jpg|Earth Day (22nd), version 1. Also seen while searching on Google. Googledoodle2.jpg|Earth Day (22nd), version 2 earth-day-2016-5741289212477440.4-5728116278296576-ror.jpg|Earth Day (22nd), version 3 google doodle 4.jpg|Earth Day (22nd), version 4 earth-day-2016-5741289212477440.3-5653164804014080-ror.jpg|Earth Day (22nd), version 5 Celebrating-william-shakespeare-5125440101416960-hp2x.jpg|Celebrating William Shakespeare (23rd) Google364.png|Celebrating William Shakespeare (23rd) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. National-sovereignty-and-childrens-day-2016-5839341705232384.2-hp2x.jpg |National Sovereignty and Children's Day 2016 (23rd) (Turkey) St-georges-day-2016-6574194768740352-hp2x.jpg|Celebrating William Shakespeare and St. George's Day 2016 (23rd) Doodle-4-google-2016-russia-winner-6330680007983104.2-hp2x.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2016 — Russia Winner (26th) (Russia) GOOGLE7547.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2016 — Russia Winner (26th) (Russia) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Pencho-slaveykovs-150th-birthday-5184701800120320-hp2x.jpg |Pencho Slaveykov’s 150th birthday (27th) (Bulgaria) Google4747.jpg|Pencho Slaveykov’s 150th birthday (27th) (Bulgaria) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Freedom-day-2016-6513116260073472-hp2x.jpg|Freedom Day 2016 (27th) (South Africa) Paukkkkk.jpg|Freedom Day 2016 (27th) (South Africa) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Kings-day-2016-5188293349081088-hp2x.jpg|King's Day 2016 (27th) (Netherlands) 84758.jpg|King's Day 2016 (27th) (Netherlands) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Hertha-marks-ayrtons-162nd-birthday-6049205031272448-hp2x.jpg|Hertha Marks Ayrton’s 162nd birthday (28th) (Selected Countries) 34763634.png|Hertha Marks Ayrton’s 162nd birthday (28th) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Girls-and-boys-day-2016-4896490569859072-hp2x.jpg|Girls' and Boys' Day 2016 (28th) (Germany) 48th-anniversary-of-first-tv-broadcasting-of-les-shadoks-6231897669632000-hp2x.gif|48th Anniversary of first TV broadcasting of Les Shadoks (29th) (France) Google 729163.gif|48th Anniversary of first TV broadcasting of Les Shadoks (29th) (France) This doodle will only appear on the Home Page. Googlet56644.jpg|48th Anniversary of first TV broadcasting of Les Shadoks (29th) (France) This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. May bandicam 2016-05-08 07-13-01-727.jpg|Mother's Day (8th) Google2016philippineselections.jpg|2016 Philippine Elections (9th) YuriKochiyamaGoogleDoodle.png|Yuri Kochiyama's 95th Birthday (19th) June LotteReinigerGoogleDoodle.jpg|Lotte Reiniger's 117th Birthday (2nd) Republic-day-italy-2016-6218479218720768-hp2x.jpg|Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) google copa america.jpg|Copa America Centennial (3rd) google june 2016.png|Copa America Centennial-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. PhoebeSnetsingerGoogleDoodle.jpg|Phoebe Snetsinger's 85th Birthday (9th) PhoebeSnetsingerGoogleDoodleV2.png|Phoebe Snetsinger's 85th Birthday -This doodle only appears while searching on Google. karl-landsteiners-148th-birthday-5693101206142976-hp.gif|Karl Landsteiner’s 148th birthday (14th) karl-landsteiners-148th-birthday-5693101206142976-res.png|Karl Landsteiner’s 148th birthday -This doodle only appears while searching on Google. fathers-day-2016-us-5562299671642112-hp.jpg|Father's Day (19th) Fathers-day-2016-us-5562299671642112-res.png|Father's Day (19th)-This doodle only appears while searching on Google. 45th-anniversary-of-the-first-broadcast-of-el-chavo-del-ocho-4814649998442496.2-hp2x.gif|45th Anniversary of The First Broadcast of El Chavo del Ocho (20th) 45th-anniversary-of-the-first-broadcast-of-el-chavo-del-ocho-4814649998442496.2-res.png|45th Anniversary of The First Broadcast of El Chavo del Ocho (20th) -This doodle only appears while searching on Google. July fourth-of-july-2016-5634480818950144-hp.jpg|Fourth of July (4th) fourth-of-july-2016-5633480818950144.2-res.png|Fourth of July (4th, second version, appears while searching) Juno-reaches-jupiter-5164229872058368-hp.gif|Juno Reaches Jupiter (5th) juno-reaches-jupiter-5164229872058368-res.png|Juno Reaches Jupiter (5th, second version, appears while searching) nettie-stevens-155th-birthday-5755390311530496.2-hp.jpg|Nettie Stevens' 155th Birthday (7th) nettie-stevens-155th-birthday-5755390311530496.2-res.png|Nettie Stevens' 155th Birthday (7th, second version, appears while searching) colombia-national-day-2016-4767110297288704-hp.jpg|Colombia National Day 2016 (20th) colombia-national-day-2016-4767110297288704-res.png|Colombia National Day 2016 (20th, second version, appears while searching) August switzerland-national-day-2016-5763472232022016-hp2x.jpg|Switzerland National Day (1st) (Switzerland) 238th-anniversary-of-the-inauguration-of-teatro-alla-scala-4851862671982592-hp2x.jpg|238th Anniversary of the inauguration of Teatro Alla Scala (3rd) (Italy) bolivia-independence-day-2016-5759168272138240-hp2x.jpg|Bolivia Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) singapore-national-day-2016-5080571492433920-hp2x.jpg|Singapore National Day (9th) (Singapore) qixi-festival-2016-6214987438620672-hp2x.jpg|Qixi Festival 2016 (9th) (Taiwan) 60th-anniversary-of-womens-march-5702429875109888-hp2x.jpg|60th Anniversary of Women's March (9th) (South America) ecuador-national-day-2016-5097286699843584-hp2x.jpg|Ecuador National Day 2016 (10th) (Ecuador) mountain-day-2016-6194970336690176.2-hp2x.png|Mountain Day (11th) (Japan) Bandicam 2016-05-08 07-13-01-727.jpg|Mother's Day (12th) (Thailand) Pakistan-national-day-2016-5753892606312448-hp2x.jpg|Pakistan National Day (14th) (Pakistan) South-korea-national-day-2016-5661184230424576-hp2x.jpg|South Korea National Day (15th) (South Korea) India-independence-day-2016-5682954577641472-hp2x.jpg|India Independence Day (15th) (India) Bandicam 2016-05-08 07-13-01-727.jpg|Mother's Day (15th) (Costa Rica) Indonesia-independence-day-2016-5115114166419456-hp2x.jpg|Indonesia Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) Olympics : See also: Rio 2016 Screenshot 2016-08-05 at 14.28.43.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 1 (5th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-1-5714532771037184-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 1 (5th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-05 at 14.27.45.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 1 (5th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-2-5749930065920000-cta.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 2 (6th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-2-5749930065920000-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 2 (6th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-06 at 16.02.29.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 2 (6th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-3-5741908677623808-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 3 (7th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-3-5741908677623808-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 3 (7th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot_2016-08-07-13-24-05.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 3 (7th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-4-5657433650233344-hp2x.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 4 (8th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-4-5657433650233344-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 4 (8th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot_2016-08-08-12-24-34.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 4 (8th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-5-5688836437835776-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 5 (9th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-5-5688836437835776-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 5 (9th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot_2016-08-09-11-10-29.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 5 (9th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-6-5753948142043136-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 6 (10th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-6-5753948142043136-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 6 (10th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot_2016-08-10-12-11-39.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 6 (10th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-7-5190998188621824-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 7 (11th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-7-5190998188621824-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 7 (11th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-11 at 16.13.01.jpg|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 7 (11th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-8-5666133911797760.3-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 8 (12th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-8-5666133911797760.2-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 8 (12th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-05 at 14.27.45.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 8 (12th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-9-5664146415681536-hp2x.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 9 (13th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-9-5664146415681536-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 9 (13th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot_2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 9 (13th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-10-5115052026757120-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 10 (14th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-10-5115052026757120-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games Day 10 and Brazilian Father's Day (14th) (Brasil) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-10-5115052026757120-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 10 (14th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 10 (14th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-11-5698592858701824-hp2x.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 11 (15th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-11-5698592858701824-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 11 (15th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 11 (15th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-12-5125886484414464.2-cta.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 12 (16th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-12-5125886484414464-res.png||2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 12 (16th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 12 (16th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-13-5751002868219904-hp.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 13 (17th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-13-5751002868219904-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 13 (17th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 13 (17th, Mobile version) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-14-5645577527230464-hp2x.gif|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 14 (18th) 2016-doodle-fruit-games-day-14-5645577527230464.2-res.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 14 (18th, second version, appears while searching) Screenshot 2016-08-13-10-14-36.png|2016 Doodle Fruit Games - Day 14 (18th, Mobile version) Other featured.png|Doodle 4 Google 2015 Doodle (September 2015 - March 2016) Googdood.png|Google logo on the Google Doodles website. Category:Google Category:International Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:2016 Category:Special logos Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:Topics Category:Greenland Category:Palau Category:Tonga Category:Cook Islands Category:Hawaii Category:Japan